


New Titles for Commander Tano and General Kenobi

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Sheev Palpatine, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, One Big Happy Family, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Ahsoka ran to the hospital as fast as she could, expecting her former Master to be injured or worse...but then she saw something that was even more surprising. Okay, now thinking about it, not that surprising. She wondered how Master Kenobi is going to take the news...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	1. Ahsoka

Ahsoka ran to the hospital room as fast as she could once she got Anakin’a message. Anakin sounded frantic and nervous, barely letting out two words “hospital now”. So when she saw her former Master smiling outside the hospital room. His dirty blond, hair was a mess and his eyes were red almost as if he was crying.

“Hey Anakin what was the emergency?”

Anakin bounced around almost like a youngling who had received a new toy and have her a giddy smile. An actual pure smile, not the smirk that she was so used to seeing.

“I want you to meet someone, well, two people,” he told her while grabbing her arm into the room.

She was almost blinded by the white hospital room, and she saw Senator Amidala in the hospital, carrying a bundle of pink in her right arm and a bundle blue in her left.

Padmé looked exhausted and for once her usually perfectly styled hair was unkempt and her face was a bit more swollen than the last time she had seen Padme, which hadn't been since the entire temple bombing fiasco. 

“Ahsoka I’m so happy you are here to meet Luke and Leia!”

Luke and Leia? She then noticed that the blankets actually carried tiny little human infants. Little Force sensitive human infants. What the kark did Anakin get himself into now?

And that was when she started to piece everything together. Anakin and Padmé were obviously in some sort of relationship, anyone with eyes could see that. Then here was Anakin who was happier than Ahsoka had ever seen him. And the children were strong in the Force.

She wondered if Anakin was just asking to get kicked out of the Order.

“You guys are parents? To twins?,” she asked, dumbfounded. She wondered what else did she miss during her time away from Anakin and the war.

"I am a dad and Padme is a mom," he proudly declared.

He then gently lifted the pink bundle of joy from Padme's arms and placed it in Ahsoka’s arms. Ahsoka decided to just go with it, it wasn't like Anakin hiding a whole family was the craziest thing that has happened to her in her almost eighteen years of existence.

“Hi Leia,” she greeted, trying not to freak out on how fragile the baby girl felt in her arms,”I’m Ahsoka, a very close friend to your mommy and daddy.”

Leia opened her eyes sleepily, which was a brownish clear. The infant was soft and squishy but she could already tell that she was going to look more like Padme rather than Anakin. She wondered how the hell did she get in this position. Just mere hours ago, she had thought something terrible had happened to Anakin but here was Anakin with a family and happy. She wondered what had changed since that disturbance in the Force.

And as much as she was happy for Anakin and Padme, she was still drowning in questions. When did Anakin and Padme even get together? Does the council know about his attachment to a whole entire family? Would Maul have sensed the birth of two strong Force sensitives? Why the hell didn't Anakin tell her that Padme was pregnant with their children? It wasn't like she would have told any of the council members about it.

"Ahsoka?," Anakin started a little bit hesitant,"Padme and I been wondering to ask you something?"

Ahsoka tilted her head, she should be the one asking them questions but she decided that maybe that could wait till tomorrow. But Leia was so adorable until it even subdued her questioning nature.

"Sure Skyguy."

"Would you like to be Leia's godmother?," he asked before adding,"I know this came out of nowhere and I would completely understand if you say no."

Ahsoka felt her blue eyes widen to the size of planets. Godmother? She felt that was almost like the one who was picked to be The Chosen One's Padawan. Except this time, Anakin actually picked her out first hand. 

"Of course, I will be Leia's godmother," she told him, still unable to take her eyes away from Leia's soft and scrunched up face,"someone this shield this cutie from her parents' terrible influences."

Padme smiled eagerly.

"See Ani, I told you that Ahsoka would agree to it, now we have to wait till Obi-Wan gets back from Utapau," she told Anakin.

Anakin's joyful expression evaporated and worry started to set in his bright, cerulean eyes.

"Obi-Wan? As in Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi Council? The same council that hates my guts?," he asked before saying,"no."

Ahsoka frowned. Obi-Wan and Anakin loved each other but their brotherly relationship also had the tendency to turn quite sour. She remembered how angry Anakin was during the Rako Hardeen situation or how dissappointed Obi-Wan was at Anakin killing Count Dooku. Ahsoka herself has been wary about wear Obi-Wan's loyalty lied after the entire temple bombing situation and she was expelled from the Order. If the council were quick to kick her out and she was innocent, she wondered what they would do to a person who has blatantly broken the rules?

"It will be better to tell him sooner than later," Ahsoka told him honestly,"and maybe try to ease him into the news."

Like you did not do with me, Ahsoka added silently.

Anakin sighed.

"Fine but if I turn up dead, just know who did it, Snips."

"Ani, do you think you are being a little dramatic?," Padme asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a knowing look.

"No," Ahsoka and Anakin answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan should have known something was off when Anakin had offered to treat him for  
lunch as Dexter’s. His friend had been quiet the whole lunch, barely touching his sloppy Bantha sandwich, his blue eyes darted everywhere except Obi-Wan’s face.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, Anakin, but why have been so appreciative today?”

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m just happy that you are back on Coruscant, I really missed you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, he knew behind Anakin’s haughty exterior was still that little nine year old Ani who used to follow Obi-Wan around like a shadow. And Anakin probably had gone through a lot with killing Palpatine, who had turned out to be a Sith Lord. He knew Anakin

“I missed you too, Anakin,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“You know we had been through a lot right,  
I mean nothing could surprise us anymore,  
right?,” Anakin asked with a laugh.

“I suppose not, old friend,” Obi-Wan agreed before swallowing the last of his blue milkshake. After his attack of Grievous, he had longed for food that was not war rations. Even if it was as unhealthy and greasy as Dexter’s.

“Okay, I did something that you might say, is against the Jedi Code like three years ago.”

Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Should I dare ask, why are you bringing this up now?”

“This has a good ending just wait,” Anakin state’s, even though his hands were shaking.

“Senator Amidala and I have been married for three years.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, he knew Anakin and Padmé had an extremely close attachment to each other. But marriage?

To his horror, Anakin kept talking.

“And you know, Padmé and I did things that married couples do.

“I am knowledgeable of these things,” Obi-Wan reassured, not wanting Anakin to get into details.

“And uh you know one thing led to another...two things.”

Obi-Wan took a while to process that.

“Senator Amidala is pregnant with twins?”

“Was pregnant,” he corrected with a smile,”Luke and Leia were born two days ago while you were at Utapau.”

The air suddenly became to thin for Obi-Wan to breathe in. Anakin being married wasn’t that big of a surprise but the knowledge of two more Skywalkers in the world was the pushing point. He wondered if he should ask Dex for a round of shots.

Anakin seemed to be oblivious.

“And they are the most beautiful things in the world, Obi-Wan-you have to meet them.”

Obi-Wan twirled his straw in his now empty milkshake. 

“Anakin you do know what would happen if the rest of the council finds out?,” he asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Yes Master,” he droned before finishing off his French fries.

“So you do know you are risking expulsion and you will never become a Jedi Master,” Obi-Wan stated.

“That’s the thing, Obi-Wan, I really don’t care to be a council member or Jedi Master,” Anakin admitted as if it wasn’t obvious,”I fought in the Clone Wars, defeated Dooku and Palpatine...I think it is time for me to retire.”

“Ah yes, retire at the old age of 22,” Obi-Wan muttered dryly.

“Face it, the Order doesn’t need me anymore ” he stated looking at him dead in the eye,”it would be irresponsible of me to go on missions galaxy when I have two infants who actually need me at home.”

Obi-Wan knee Anakin was right to an extent but he couldn’t imagine being in the temple without knowing Anakin was in the quarters there. As much as it was against all of Obi-Wan’s teachings, Anakin grew on him like a limb.

And it was going to be painful to amputate.

“Well, introduce me to Luke and Leia then.”

———-

When they made it to Padmé’s apartment, Obi-Wan was almost overwhelmed by the new strong presences in the Force. How did he not sense their birth?

The door opened to a woman that looked almost identical to Senator Amidala, the same long brown hair, warm brown eyes, just slightly older and taller.

“Mom just brought the cake!”

“Sola this is my good friend Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan this is my sister in law, Sola,” Anakin introduced.

“Which is a fact I just found out today,” she quipped as she reached out her hand and shook it,”nice to meet you Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled back.

“Nice to meet you too,” he greeted.

Padmé’s apartment was decorated in pink and blue streamers and had a good amount of guests. Padmé’s sister went to the kitchen scold two young girls for trying to hassle an older Padmé lookalike for cake.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into the living room where he saw an older man that looked like Padmé, who he guessed was Senator Amidala’s father was taking a holovid of Senator Amidala, who was holding an infant that wore a frilly yellow jumper that went with Padmé’s dress. 

Padmé waved at him, giving him a bright smile and Obi-Wan waved back. He couldn’t help but smile at the little baby that laid asleep in Padmé’s arms

“Padmé is holding Leia, they are just beautiful,” Anakin explained, practically bursting with happiness”I will let you hold her but I need you meet to Luke because I want to ask you something.”

“And where is he?”

“Ahsoka was holding him,” he told him.

Obi-Wan frowned. Ahsoka knew about this before him?

But Anakin was already dragging him to the balcony where he saw Ahsoka cradling Luke, looking at the false sunset of Coruscant.

“Ahsoka, I have someone who wants to meet his godson.”

Obi-Wan blinked. Godfather. On one hand he was terrified at the amount of attachment that title held. In the eyes of the council, that 

But Anakin was trusting him to help raise one of his most precious children, which warmed Obi-Wan’s heart. And that meant he could stay in Anakin’s life.

He held out his arms and Ahsoka placed Luke gently in his arms.

Luke’s eyes were wide open, a clear blue. His face was a soft pink and filled with squishy baby fat. Obi-Wan could tell by slight blond hairs that he was going to be Anakin’s little clone/

“It is very nice to meet you, Luke,” he greeted, softly stroking his cheek.


End file.
